Just One Taste
by mikaela prime
Summary: He wants just one taste. Max/White


Hi everyone! For those of you who may remember me, I was Calleigh, author if Fine Line. If you haven't read my note there then please do. It will explain everything. Anyway, back to this fic, it's the second M/W fic I've written. However, I haven't written any Dark Angel for a long time. This was a bit of an experiment. I'm trying to ease back into the fandom whilst trying to light a fire under M/W fans such as Vee017 and Sorrow to get them writing again, as well as all the other M/W shippers. I know you're out there! It's been 5 years and there still aren't enough Max/White stories out there. For those of you who are like me, always looking for more fanfics, The Broken World has a good collection of M/W fics in the Good vs Evil forum, but you have to join. There is also The Conclave, which has a Hunter vs Hunted forum, but I'm having some trouble getting into the forums there, even though I've registered. Something about my account pending approval *shrugs* There's also the Raising Hell archive.

Another great place for M/W is DaxisSteele's yahoo group called DaxScript. It has all of Dax's fics, which are fantastic, but you need to be approved by Dax before you can read the fics. I've joined and am still waiting. Not sure how long it will take.

If you have any more places I can look for Max/White, please let me know, as well as any M/W fics I may not have come across here at .

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Note: This is set during Love Among the Runes. I played around with it a bit.

***************************************

Just One Taste

He was going to kill her. She had no way to escape this time, no friends to come to the rescue. This was it. After a year of hunting her, Ames White finally had 452 at his mercy.

CJ was mumbling something about a 'big mistake' but White didn't care. His attention was fixed on the transgenic.

"I was going to ask about my son, but you'd just lie to me, wouldn't you 452?" White asked softly. He lifted the rod and touched her stomach, sending an electrical current through her, smirking as she jerked. He then threw the rod to the ground, not caring where it went, nor noticing CJ eyeing it as he rocked in the corner.

"I should kill you right now and be done with it, but I want something first."

Max raised her eyebrows and asked, "And what would that be?"

"A taste," White answered as he stared darkly at her. Max wasn't sure she had heard right. "Excuse me?"

"I told you from the beginning that you were pretty, 452. And now that I finally have you, I want just one taste before I end your pathetic existence." And with that he cupped the back of her head with his hand and crushed his lips onto hers.

Max moaned before she could help herself. It was brutal and unlike anything she had experienced before. Logan's kisses had been passionate and gentle at the same time. White was anything but gentle. He kissed her with the same ferocity that she had always seen in him. There was anger in the way he moved his lips, cruelty in how he wound her hair through his fingers, preventing her from moving.

White pushed his tongue past her lips and began exploring her mouth as her soft moans grew louder. He inwardly smirked as he realised that she had no idea about the sounds she was making. It was surprisingly satisfying to make 452 lose control.

Max couldn't stop herself from tangling her tongue with his. It had been a while since she had been kissed, and she had to admit that White was skilled. The feel of him, the smell of him, affected her in a way that nothing else ever had, not even Logan's soft touches.

Finally, White pulled away and looked into her glazed eyes, not noticing that CJ had picked up the rod and was walking towards him as he mumbled "It's not too late."

White angrily turned towards his brother. "Would you shut…" He never finished the sentence as volts of electricity ran through him and he fell onto the ground.

Max was still dazed as CJ untied her arms. She had to shake her head to clear it.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why the change of heart?"

"You're the one. The one he talked about," CJ replied anxiously. "Hurry, before he gets up!"

Max looked at White one final time before following CJ out. She wasn't sure how, but she knew things would be different from now on. Everything had suddenly become a lot more complicated.

*****************************************************

White scowled as CJ was taken away by NSA agents. Damn 452 for getting away again! And damn him for losing control. He should have killed the bitch when he had the chance, instead of giving into a desire that he had been trying to rid himself of. It wodu not happen again. The next time he had the transgenic in his sights he would pull the trigger and be done with it. Now, instead of looking for his son, he has to continue going after her. Damn it!

Despite his anger, a small part of him couldn't help remembering what she had felt like. So soft and passionate. The satisfaction he had always felt at the thought of killing her was now accompanied by a twinge of…what? Regret? He sighed in frustration, cursing 452, Sandeman, CJ, and everyone else he could think of, including himself. How could just one taste cause so much trouble?

*******************************************************

Not sure about this one. I found this a bit difficult to write. Must be all the rust I accumulated after not writing for years, not that my fics back then were works of art. I think other people could do a whole lot better. (That means GET WRITING!) I need more M/W. I've been left without any for too long.


End file.
